


Epiphany of a Kiss

by soobinyouknow



Series: TXT are Content Creator Series [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adult Life, Angst, Beomgyu Soobin Brothers, Breakup, Cheating, Choi Soobin is Trying, Hurt Choi Soobin, Kisses, Love is complicated, Love is hard for Soobin, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad Choi Soobin, TaeBin best friends to lovers, Taehyun makes a mistake, Tags Are Hard, The Universe is annoying, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Yeonjun does not give up, Youtuber Yeonjun, bad break up, break-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobinyouknow/pseuds/soobinyouknow
Summary: Youtuber Yeonjun is kissing random strangers as a content in his videos but what happens when, he kissed a guy that clicked something in him that he thought thaw long gone.Soobin happened to be going out for the first time after a breakup with his ex, it was like he was finally breathing after a long while of holding your breathe, he was least expecting to be kissing a random stranger.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: TXT are Content Creator Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216499
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Epiphany of a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> well if your here then thanks for giving a time to even click this, in this face paced contemporaneity it takes an average person to loom past things in less than a second so if you ever give more time to read then i take you very much and enjoy I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuanfen   
> -"fateful coincidence," is a concept in Chinese and Vietnamese societies describing good and bad chances and potential relationships.

What makes a kiss addicting? That people go crazy when they find their first kiss, Yeonjun never really remember it, well he does it was a random girl during his high school days just get his first kiss over with to tell you the truth, he was expecting fireworks or something like that, as every movie about romance tells you, a grand revelation of some sort, but he was left with a brief touching of their lips, no spark, no aligning of starts just a kiss more or less (it was meh -_-).

Now with Yeonjun making a living of kisses, he does not think of kisses the way he used to anymore it was just business now.

You see Yeonjun had created a YouTube channel a year ago out a whim with no idea what kind of content he will do, when his brother Huening Kai joked that he should kiss people in his video which they laughed at, but Yeonjun mind started to turn which is not a good sign, the none thing led to another Yeonjun shoving a camera to Huening Kai and they found themselves in the middle of the street asking total stranger to kiss him to be honest, Yeonjun was pretty sure people will agree to kiss him he was quite handsome scratch that he was very handsome and he was confident with his looks, but as to his surprise people would not kiss him except one girl who agreed to it the video he posted garnered a lot views which made Yeonjun pursue this.

Now Yeonjun has pink hair and quite taller and had kissed a lot of people which made him popular, his videos has always a million or even and almost a million subscriber. His YouTube channel now had a lot of diverse content from daily vlog to reaction videos to him covering dances and songs, to him playing games to prank videos he did to his brother Hueningkai which mostly fails as the younger catches on quickly, but he had always kept the kissing videos as it had started his channel.

It was a cold day Yeonjun had worn layers of clothing same as Hueningkai, his cameraman and brother

“Yah Kai hurry up” who was on the phone 

“Hyung we have to do it today it so cold and I think it will snow” the younger said as he ended the call with his friend

“Come on Hueningie please” 

“Fine hyung but I want plushies” Yeonjun gave in to the youngers request

“Fine let’s just go” the two walked out of the apartment a shiver went through both of them as the cold air meets their bare faces as they walked out of their apartment.

The street that Yeonjun chose was bustling with people he approaches a few people wherein he got a couple of girls to kiss him he moved to another place while he was moving, he was recognized by a lot of people who asked for his picture and autographs. He is now starting in another location he first approaches an individual and ask them question if they know him of has heard of his channel if not they will be ask ‘Would you kiss me?’

It is different when they know him, he immediately thanks the person and moves on. He made it a rule that he only recruits guest who has no idea or even a connection with him so that it will not be as awkward as it already is.

Yeonjun had enough content, Hueningkai also has been whining endlessly and the temperature has been decreasing drastically both has been feeling cold shivering every now and then. He was looking around, about to tell the younger to pack up when he saw a guy a tall guy with black hair, walking hands tucked in his coat pockets face buried in a blue scarf yet features prominent it was breathtaking to say the least maybe even rivaling himself which is to say something since Yeonjun thinks highly of himself

“Come on Hueningie” the younger whining

“Just one last okay” Yeonjun was already walking up to the guys and all Hueningkai could do is follow the elder. Yeonjun was now face to face to the guy he stopped the guy looking at him in wide eye bewildered by Yeonjun suddenly appearing in front of him. Yeonjun was nervous he does not even now why, but he shoved it aside and asked

“Do you know me?”

“Uhmmm No, Should I”

“Not really” Yeonjun signaled Hueningkai to start setting up the camera while he explained about his YouTube channel and as he finishes Hueningkai was already rolling

“So random stranger, would you kiss me?” as the words escaped his mouth, time seemed to flow slower he could feel his nervous heartbeat until

“Uhhh Sure I guess” at that Yeonjun moved closer until 20cm is between him and the stranger them taking in the guy’s face from his almond brown eyes to his pink lips

“What are you waiting for?” the guy whispered to be honest Yeonjun does not know too, he just what to savor the moment capture every detail of the guy’s face as possible as if he was in some kind of dream and in any moment he would wake up, after a few more moments Yeonjun lunged forward then they kissed.

Their mouths melded together and it was nothing short of an explosion, a popping sensation, like discovering something for the first time then everything disappeared the world seemed to be gone only the two in their own time, away from it all, his hands found his way to the boys neck pulling him closer, the kiss fills Yeonjun with hope and bliss they enter a state of completion were everything that encompasses Yeonjun is all in the right places, like cogs in a machine finally working, a puzzle at long last completed, at last he found it the dreaded kiss every romance movie Yeonjun watched defined, the kiss that he pictured on having when he was younger, a kiss that he wished the stars would feel, a kiss that the cosmos itself would feel jealous, a kiss that was everything and so much more……it was a glorious epiphany.

\--Hours ago--

Soobin had been cooped up in his apartment, he shares with his brother and his brother’s boyfriend which happens to be his former lover, for weeks now, to be specific in his room he only comes out when he is absolutely sure that the two younger were not home. So, he was at the kitchen about to make something to eat when his he hears a familiar ringing of his phone seeing the caller ID he answered it

‘Hyungieeee lets eat outside you’ve been cooped up in that apartment for weeks now’ the loud voice coming out of the phone Soobin hummed still on the fence of going out

‘Please hyung I need to return your clothes too, I’ll treat you Pleaseeee’ he can hear the kid pouting from the other side of the line

“Okay fine”

‘Yay hyung Ill text you where‘ as Hueningkai was talking he heard another voice ‘Yah Kai hurry up’ with a final greeting Hueningkai ended the call Soobin made his way to the room and lay on the bed thinking about the events of the past month he closed his eyes…

A month ago he had caught his boyfriend at that time and his brother kissing on the sofa in their living room he stopped in his tracks, he was ready to confront the two yet his mind failed him he just carefully tracked back and made loud thumping noises to alert the two, this time he came in the two was seating on the opposite sides of the couch Soobin planted himself in the middle of the couch in which his boyfriend came close to him and they snuggled his arms wrap around the youngers waist while the blonde place his head on the Soobin’s chest, yet Soobin can’t push away the thoughts his mind is trapping him in, he shoves the idea away instead he replaced it as a teaching his brother to kiss yeah that’s it, nothing else he settled with the idea as the younger drifted to his sleep on his chest

“Beomgyu I’m going to take Taehyun to my room”

“Okay hyung” Soobin noticed Beomgyu not looking at him as he answered and the tenseness in his tone clearly guilty, so he does not dwell on it and gives his brother a smile.

Soobin carried the younger to his room there he placed the younger on the left side of the bed then lying next to him Soobin unable to succumb to slumber his mind was flooded with thoughts.

A week has pass after the incident he had not caught the two kissing or anything, his mind eased at this. The night was young and Soobin was waiting for his boyfriend, while his brother said he will be out for the night. It was getting late, so far his boyfriend has not arrive, his thoughts are going to places he said it would not but there it was again, he took his jacket and decided to wait for Taehyun outside but before he could open the door he heard stifled voices on the opposite side instead of opening the door he placed his ear on the door the voices were suddenly audible, it was a voices he know ingrained in his memory it was no mistake it was his brother and Taehyun talking

“No, Gyu that was a mistake”

“A mistake! tell me you didn’t feel what I feel”

“Stop this Gyu please”

“Stop! Fine I will, if you tell me you don’t feel the same way I do”

“I do, but I don’t want to hurt hyung”

“Do you think I want to hurt him, his my brother”

“But I can’t stop what I’m feeling for you, I love you Taehyun” Soobin grasp his heart if a heart breaking was possible his shattered

The conversation stopped abruptly it was replaced by the obvious sound of kissing Soobin opened the door slowly and it was as he expected the two younger kissing their eyes closed, he stood there watching them, he was hurt his brother and his boyfriend betrayed him the two most important people in his life crushed his heart, he was unable to speak to move as he was paralyzed by everything he was feeling.

“I love you too Beomgyu” Taehyun said as he broke form the kiss to catch his breathe, he was looking at Beomgyu’s eyes and Beomgyu into Taehyun’s eyes. Soobin saw as each stared at each other most likely seeing the stars in their eyes and maybe reflecting what they saw in their eyes even if it hurts, he knew what it was……it was love in its purest form. He did not even notice he was crying until he felt liquid trailing down his cheeks, he wiped it with his finger it burned in his finger if it that was even possible he then clenched his fists but relaxed it almost immediately.

The two finally notices the towering individual in the corner of their eyes

“Hyung” Beomgyu called his older brother and upon the realization that Soobin was in front of them Taehyun moved away from Beomgyu

“It’s not what you think” the blonde interjected

“Really Taehyun, I heard everything” Soobin blood boiled, fist clenched but he closed his eyes and breathe calming himself

“We’re over” Soobin stated as he went back in the apartment then to his room slamming and locking it and he stayed there for hours even as the two continuously knocked on his door, he cried himself to sleep feeling devoid of anything he awoke at around 3 am feeling thirsty he soundlessly went to the kitchen and took a carton of almond milk opened it then drank it he was making his way to the room when he saw someone on the couch it was Taehyun sound asleep he continued to his room locking it.

The thing about Soobin is after a fight he wants to be left alone for an unmeasured amount of time he doesn’t remember the last time he felt like this but he just wants to be alone, he takes the opportunity to climb out of the fire escape by his window to the roof top the metal beneath him creaking with every step, he made it to the top he sat on the red bricked ledge swinging his legs dangling where he sat, he saw a couple of people walking across the street it was chilly but Soobin was numb to this it was like everything was at constant nine that the physical pain doesn’t seem register, he sat there finish the carton of almond milk as he stare at the blackness of the horizon he laughed at the fucking universe hysterically grabbing his hair then laughs until he felt hot liquid running down his cheek 'fuck' he was crying out of utter annoyance at himself he tossed the crushed empty carton of milk in his hands

“What the hell” he heard a shout from below at this Soobin swung his legs out of view somebody was hit by the carton he threw ‘what are the odds’, he took this as a signal that it was time to return to his room to which he did he throw himself to the bed face first letting sleep take over surprisingly it was easier.

Days later Soobin hears the loud pit a pat of rain accompanied with thunder, but he was awoken by a flash of lightning, jumping at the sudden light that spilling into his room hitting his head at the bed’s headboard his eyes opened abruptly wincing at the pain rubbing his head, he sat up and looked out of his window rain was pouring hard accompanies by strong winds accompanied with the deafening sound of thunder and flash of lightning. Soobin took his phone from the bedside table taps it open seeing the time 11 pm his stomach growled in response he decided to make his way to the kitchen trudging along to the fridge he took out a carton of almond milk rummaging thoroughly, he really needs to go grocery store one of these days, and he finds an apple he bites it then closes the fridge as he did

“Hyung” he faced the familiar voice of his younger brother dressed in a plain white shirt and black sweat pants his eyes we’re puffy and red sniffling once in a while, he was he crying, Soobin gave his younger brother a smile reassuring the younger but his brother bawled slumping down on the floor Soobin quickly placed the carton of almond milk and apple on the table then went to his brother hugging him shushing him while rubbing circles on his back he carefully brought Beomgyu to the couch and took a glass of water making him drink it and as he calmed down Soobin sat beside him

“Are you okay” he smiled at his brother reassuringly and worried at the same time

“Im s—orry hyung for everything don’t worry I ended it with him” Beomgyu was sniffling in between talking he was expecting his big brother to smile but when he faced him his eyebrows were knitted together

“Choi Beomgyu why would you do that”

“I hurt—we hurt you we don’t deserve happiness” Beomgyu’s head slumped in despair

“Choi Beomgyu of course I was angry but I will never wish you to forego your own happiness, the thing with Taehyun was unfortunate and I don’t tolerate cheating in any way, but what I saw with you and Taehyun you love each other deeply I cannot be angry because of it, it was not an ideal situation but I can never be angry at love and at you loving, your my brother I already have forgiven you two but never do that again” Beomgyu assent to his older brother, Soobin hugs him as does Beomgyu.

There was a knock on the door soobin made his way through the door stopping in front of it

“Who is it?”

“I’m a friend of Taehyun can you open the door Taehyun is heavy” with that Soobin opened the door, the kid had Taehyun on his back he straddled into the apartment they were both soaked in rain the squelching of shoes as the kid placed Taehyun on the couch

“I’m Huening Kai I’m a friend of Taehyun he got a little drunk” Soobin looked at the passed-out kid on the couch, maybe more than little drunk than Hueningkai wants to admit, he was giving a Hueningkai a cup of hot chocolate who was smiling at the cup as he sees 5 floating marshmallows thanking the older that gave him the cup. Beomgyu was on the couch as he adjusted Taehyun so that the younger head was leaning on his shoulder

“Thank you Soobin-ssi, Taehyun often talks about you and Beomgyu-ssi” seeing that the kid was obviously younger than him

“You can call us hyung” the older said as they both looked at Beomgyu who was looking at Taehyun with the utmost care he was brushing his hair out of the youngers face when Taehyun abruptly woke up he stood up in the center of the room

“Hyu—nngg” facing Soobin

“Im s---oooo---rr—y so so musnf, I didnt mean foorr any of thith to happenss” his words slurring, then he faced Beomgyu walking to him

“Im soddy Kyu, plith don’t leaf me I loo—oove you so so munch” with that he slumped to the older chest Beomgyu catching him as Taehyun fell into a deep slumber

“Gyu go and change his clothes” as he saw his brother make his way to his room arm around Taehyun’s waist guiding him to his room, Soobin then went to his room and took out a hoodie and a sweat pants

“Here Kai you need to change your clothes too” the kid accepted it with a smile, he changes his clothes in the bathroom Soobin showed him, then Kai told him his going to go as the rain was not pouring as hard as before and his older brother was starting to worry with that, they greeted each other farewell he closed the door and turned of the lights took the cups and placed them on the sink after he retired to his room he laid on the bed thinking ‘was this closure’ his mind rested on that thought.

Soobin eyes flew open when he heard his phone familiar ‘ding’ he brought the phone to his face the light illuminating his face he pressed the messaged

‘hyunggiieee we’re almost done meet me at [location] >.<’

‘ㅇㄱ’ Soobin answered

with that he locked his phone placing it on the bedside table then proceeded to the bathroom to freshen himself up he was wearing a white shirt and black jogging pants he looks at takes a padded coat from his closet wearing it and a blue scarf wrapping it tightly around his neck.

He pocketed his phone and wallet his hand at the doorknob he does not know why but his fingers lingered for a minute then proceeded in twisting it. He pushed the door open, the cold air met his face stinging it, he pocketed his hands to keep it warm, out in the horizon he saw the sun setting, warm hues of red orange and yellow was drowning the sky, he felt the warmness of the rays he closed his eyes basking in it then it was gone, he opened his eyes the sun has set the once hue colored sky was now an dark expanse of blackness dotted with an occasional star with that he inhaled the cold heavy air this is the first time in the past month he was going out of his apartment it was time he told himself then he stepped out then exhaled his breathe formed cold mist disappearing after a few seconds ‘this was his closure’ finally breathing not constricted by the past and by everything else.

Then he walked out on to the streets to the place where Huening Kai is, he was relatively close to the location when he suddenly had the urge to stand admiring the hustle and bustle of people when someone approach him

“Do you know me?” a pink haired boy approached him

“Uhmmm No, Should I” 

“Not really” The pink haired boy signaled someone while the boy explained about his YouTube channel but soobin was barely listening he just stared at this boy’s face awe struck was an understatement

“So random stranger, would you kiss me?”

“Uhhh Sure I guess” Soobin answered non-chalantly

“What are you waiting for?” seeing as the pink hair boy’s hesitation

Upon his inquiry the pink hair boy leaned in and sealed their lips together the kiss was nothing special there was no fireworks no popping of stars but it was not nothing, the kiss was like finally resting after a long day, a warm drink on a cold day, it was like he was gasping for air and this finally breathing as the boy wrapped his arms around his own neck, Soobin arms snacked around the boys waist pulling him towards him, all this idea of loneliness, death, anxiety, fear and oblivion dissipates from him instead there was this reassurance that although life was shit and fucked up everything will be fine which feels right, there was no need of fireworks or grandiose, it was ease, it was comfort, it was lullaby, it was finally sleeping at night, it was a subtle epiphany.

They separated for what which seems like an eternity of kissing their lips detached when they felt spots of water on their skin and something nipping on their noses and rested at each other forehead catching there breathe, their chest heaving in unison out of the intensity of the kiss they stared at each other’s eyes Soobin then looked up the boy followed suite to checked if it was raining but it was not, the sky was littered with tiny specks of snow he closed his eyes only to be cut off 

“Hyung” Soobin whipped his head to the familiar voice

“Huening Kai” he sees the ball of sunshine peeking from behind the camera he was holding

**Author's Note:**

> You have reached the end of the chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read. Here is my twitter if you want to talk scream or something @TXTyeongin.


End file.
